


Отношения на перспективу

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Best Friends, Don't copy to another site, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Serious Castiel (Supernatural), Slice of Life, Some Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, idiots to lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Кастиэль двигается, освобождая Дину место на диване.— Я подумал, нам стоит всерьез поговорить о наших отношениях.Дин по привычке смеется.А вот Кастиэль — нет.— Кас, ты же знаешь, что мы не встречаемся, а?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Отношения на перспективу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long-Term Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406235) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



— Время бургеров! — объявляет Дин, опуская на журнальный столик две тарелки. — Я приготовил ту кленовую штуку к бекону, и она просто обязана сочетаться с карамелизированным луком. Посмотрим, как тебе. Уже выбрал фильм?

— Нет, — Кастиэль двигается, освобождая Дину место на диване. — Я подумал, нам стоит всерьез поговорить о наших отношениях.

Дин по привычке смеется.

А вот Кастиэль — нет.

Дин откашливается.

— Кас, так мы же не... Поверить не могу, что говорю это, но ты же знаешь, что мы не встречаемся, а?

— Безусловно.

Дин нащупывает подлокотник — его настигает острая необходимость на что-то оперется.

— Хм. И что тогда?..

— Как ты знаешь, недавно мне исполнилось сорок, — начинает Кастиэль.

— Я в курсе, Кас, я тебе вечеринку закатил.

— Так вот, учитывая, что, как говорится, годы уже не те, я осознал, что никогда не задумывался, с какими ограничениями могу столкнуться по жизни, — он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть Дину прямо в глаза. — Я всегда полагал, что к этому моменту мне удастся решить кое-какие вопросы или, как минимум, я буду уверен, что они решатся в ближайшее время. Тем не менее, несмотря на нашу с тобой близость, есть вещи, которые мы не обсуждаем, хотя стоило бы.

Дин медленно кивает. Глаза у него абсолютно круглые. Он сглатывает. Откашливается. Хватает пиво и, что примечательно, не сбегает.

— Ну, э-э-э... Ладно. Валяй.

— Дин Винчестер, — начинает Кастиэль жутко серьезным тоном. — Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни. Уже много лет. Я не представляю будущее без тебя.

Дин понятия не имеет, как случилось, что он до сих пор дышит.

— Учитывая, что ты стал неотъемлемой частью моей жизни, мне хотелось бы закрепить это официально.

А вот теперь с дыханием начинаются проблемы. Так или иначе, Дин кивает.

Кастиэль смотрит на него в упор и спрашивает:

— Ты станешь моим законным представителем в случае болезни?

— Конеч... Что? — Дин прочищает горло. — Что, прости?

— Я собираюсь обновить завещание и прижизненное волеизъявление. Если я стану недееспособным либо по какой-то причине не смогу принимать решения касательно моего собственного благополучия, ты выступишь моим законным представителем? Если я кого-то не назначу, право автоматически перейдет моим родителям. Думаю, ты понимаешь, в чем тут проблема.

— Ага, ладно, просто дай мне... — Дин трет лицо. — А вообще не-а. Нет. Не могу.

Кастиэль, нахмурившись, придвигается ближе.

— Почему нет?

— Я не могу решать, перекрывать тебе кислород или нет! Серьезно, старик, ты помнишь, как быстро умер мой отец? Так вот: единственный плюс был в том, что мне не пришлось принимать таких решений.

— Я уже составил план. Тебе надо просто придерживаться его.

— В этом плане есть пункт, где сказано, что я должен перекрыть тебе кислород? Да или нет?

— Там есть пункт, где сказано, что ты должен сообщить врачам, при каких условиях мне перекрыть кислород, согласно моему собственному желанию.

За минувшие годы у них состоялось достаточно мрачных разговоров по пьяни, так что Дин уже понимает: этот — из их числа.

— Ты имеешь в виду смерть мозга.

Кастиэль кивает.

Дин залпом приканчивает пиво.

— Я возьму себе еще. Ты будешь?

— Нет, спасибо.

Дин не торопится возвращаться, но в конечном счете возвращается. Тяжело садится. На столе остывают бургеры. Телевизор гаснет, у «Нетфликса» нет сил ждать, когда они созреют к просмотру.

— Я... хм, — Дин снова прочищает горло. — Слушай, старик, я пытаюсь тебе помочь, но как-то совсем хреново говорить о твоей смерти.

— Нет, — спокойно откликается Кастиэль. — Смерть неизбежна. Я понимаю, что у тебя для таких вопросов будет Сэм, если, конечно, ты не встретишь романтического партнера, но у меня есть только ты.

— У тебя тоже есть Сэм, — возражает Дин. — Не то чтобы... я имею в виду... Знаешь, я даже сам не знаю, что имею в виду.

— Если бы я умирал...

— Эй, эй, эй, стоп...

— ...ты бы...

— Кас, у нас тут киновечер.

— Дин! — огрызается тот. — Если бы я умирал, ты бы смог взять на себя ответственность и позаботиться обо мне, или для тебя это будет слишком?

— Ладно, я о тебе позабочусь, черт побери, что за дебильный вопрос?

— Ты знаешь мои пожелания относительно похорон?

— Донор органов, потом кремация, понятное дело.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Так что, станешь моим законным представителем?

— Да. Ладно. Да, — Дин снова не в состоянии дышать. Он встает. — Но все это неважно, потому что я умру первым.

— Ты не умрешь первым, я старше.

— Да, но я же жру всякий мусор.

— Мне стать твоим законным представителем в случае болезни?

— Ты мое контактное лицо для экстренной связи, так что... может быть? — на удивленный взгляд Кастиэля Дин добавляет: — Точно, наверное, надо было сначала спросить тебя, но ты мое контактное лицо для экстренной связи. Сэм слишком далеко, да и... ну. Вроде как проще было сделать тебя, чем каждый раз обновлять информацию, когда я с кем-то расстаюсь.

— Именно поэтому я и хотел поговорить на эту тему, — кивает Кастиэль. — Ты тоже мое контактное лицо для экстренной связи.

— Да? — на лицо Дина наползает дурацкая ухмылка. — Очешуеть.

Кастиэль широко улыбается в ответ — и, разумеется, тут же все портит.

— А ты не согласишься стать исполнителем моего завещания? Ты, конечно, еще и бенефициар, но вряд ли тут возникнет конфликт интересов.

Все — никакой больше ухмылки! Вообще никакой.

— Это слишком. Думаю... нет, слушай, это слишком.

Кастиэль вздыхает.

— Ладно, — он берет тарелку и хватает пульт. — Что-нибудь полегче? Комедию?

Дин отбирает пульт.

— Я не сказал «нет».

— Именно это ты и сказал. Буквально.

— Я... забей, — он опускает ладонь Кастиэлю на плечо, отчаянно пытаясь успокоиться, а может, успокоить Каса. — Ты не умираешь, Кас, — только осознав, что он практически тычет Кастиэлю пальцем в лицо, Дин понимает, что вообще-то стоило спросить. — Ты же не умираешь?

— В настоящий момент нет, — Кастиэль моргает так, будто это Дин тут задает безумные вопросы. — Я просто предпочитаю быть готовым ко всему. Поскольку я знаю, что мы проведем остаток жизни вместе, ты был очевидной кандидатурой.

— Погоди-ка, что?

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Ты как-то сказал, что мы будем соседями по комнате в доме престарелых. Ты что, шутил?

— Да, это была шутка, Кас.

— Вот как, — несмотря на то, что Кастиэль буквально только что разглагольствовал о том, какой он зрелый сорокалетний мужик, прямо сейчас он откровенно дуется. — Я предположил...

— Ну, то есть я думал, мы должны вместе сидеть на террасе, — поспешно добавляет Дин. — Кресла-качалки и всякая такая хрень.

Вздыхая, Кастиэль снова ставит тарелку на стол, чтобы толком повернуться к Дину — так, что теперь они соприкасаются коленями.

— Дин, я просто хотел, чтобы ты определился, проведем мы остаток жизни вместе или нет.

— Я? Но что насчет... что насчет тебя? Серьезно, ты был ворчливым стариком со дня нашей встречи, а тебе тогда и тридцати не было. Ты уверен, что твое ворчание меня не вытеснит?

— Разумеется. О чем бы я ни ворчал, ты все равно важнее. — И, как будто он не поразил Дина в самое сердце, Кастиэль продолжает: — Больше всего меня беспокоит, что мы постепенно разойдемся, если ты преуспеешь в романтических отношениях, как произошло с Сэмом. Теперь, когда у него есть Эйлин, он стал намного дальше.

— Такого не будет, — заверяет его Дин, ведь все его романтические потуги обречены. Любой мало-мальски наблюдательный человек, на которого в принципе стоит тратить время, достаточно чуток, чтобы заметить странный ореол вины, сопровождающий Дина на свидании. Как будто он кому-то изменяет, хотя на самом деле вовсе не изменяет.

— Невозможно обещать подобное, — горечи в словах Кастиэля нет, разве что осторожность. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты имел это в виду, но я ни за что не встану на пути твоего счастья.

— Моего счастья, — эхом повторяет Дин.

— Именно, — Кастиэль улыбается. — Так значит, ты будешь моим законным представителем и исполнителем завещания?

— А что насчет... — на мгновенье мозг у Дина заклинивает, а руки все крепче сжимают бутылку пива. — Что если ты кого-то встретишь? Ты снимешь с меня ответственность или в таких ситуациях исполнителей может быть двое? Или как? Уж ты-то знаешь, что делиться я не умею.

— Такой проблемы не возникнет, — просто сообщает Кастиэль. — Это обязанность одного человека. Я много об этом думал.

— Хорошо. Потому что, если мне придется пройти через всю эту хренотень, размышляя о том, как ты умрешь, даже не вздумай взять и передумать.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Не переживай. Я знаю, как ты боишься, что тебя бросят.

Дин откидывается на спинку дивана; брови стремительно ползут вверх.

— Ого! Вот подсластил так подсластил.

Кастиэль снова хмурится.

— Именно поэтому я и начал с того, насколько важна и постоянна твоя роль в моей жизни.

Дин подыскивает остроумный ответ, но в голове отчего-то хоть шаром покати. Так что он прикладывается к пиву. Откашливается. Отпивает еще раз.

— Так ты хочешь, как бы так сказать, оформить все официально, — Дин неопределенно поводит бутылкой.

— Да.

— Вот это вот «пока смерть не разлучит нас» или как нам назвать эту ситуацию.

Кастиэль медлит.

— Кас?

— Это... определенно, способ закрепить все официально, — медленно произносит Кастиэль.

— Что?

Кастиэль пялится на него.

— Что? — снова спрашивает Дин.

Кастиэль слегка розовеет.

— Брак.

— Э-э-э... что?

Кастиэль скукоживается, но все равно выпаливает:

— Ты сам поднял эту тему!

— Нет, я... — Дин запинается. Думает. — Ладно, но это было... А вообще неважно, что это было.

— Снова шутка, — недоверчиво произносит Кастиэль.

— Ага. Ну, то есть вряд ли мы разбежимся, если только не помрем, так что, знаешь. Фраза такая.

— Точно.

Некоторое время Дин просто таращится в пустоту, а потом решает вернуться к безопасной теме, пока его не разорвало на мелкие кусочки.

— Хватит об этом, у тебя бургер остывает, — он хватает тарелку и поворачивается к телевизору. — Ну что, ты выбираешь или как?

Бормоча себе под нос, Кастиэль завладевает пультом и начинает листать список. Наконец, он спрашивает:

— «Сверкающие седла»?

— Комедия про ковбоев, круто, давай.

Кастиэль нажимает кнопку «PLAY» и наконец приступает к бургеру. Он долго выбирает, с какой стороны начать, и уделяет еде куда больше внимания, чем началу фильма. Откусив кусочек, довольно мычит.

— Вкусно, — замечает он с полным ртом.

— Точно, — откликается Дин.

На экране носятся.

На диване жуют.

— А с чего ты вообще решил, что я делаю предложение? — Дин просто обязан спросить.

Кастиэль таращится в ответ. С полным ртом он напоминает рассерженного бурундука. Секунд тридцать он тщательно жует, потом глотает.

— Потому что ты произнес слова из брачной клятвы?

— Да, но... — Дин замолкает. Пожалуй, нужен другой подход. — Было бы безумием ни с того ни с сего перескочить сразу к браку.

— Верно, — легко соглашается Кастиэль.

— Даже несмотря на то, что мы уже... ну. Решили зависать вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не встречаться, а просто зависать. И всякое такое.

— Как минимум раз в неделю ты готовишь ужин, а потом мы смотрим кино, — замечает Кастиэль. — Некоторые считают такое времяпрепровождение свиданием.

— Но не мы.

— Не мы. Ведь тогда окажется, что мы встречаемся пять лет.

— Точно, — Дин прямо чувствует, как теряет контроль за разговором, он даже нить его нащупать практически не в состоянии. — Мы не встречались. Несмотря на то, что ты тут бросаешься фразочками в духе «нам надо серьезно обсудить наши отношения».

— Мы не встречаемся, но это не значит, что я меньше ценю наши отношения, — напирает Кастиэль. — Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни. Так что какими бы ни были наши с тобой отношения, для меня они важнее всего.

На мгновенье Дин не в состоянии справиться с тем, как буднично Кастиэль изливает все, что у него на сердце — на сердце, которое до сих пор вполне бодро бьется. Так что он возвращается к бургеру — как выясняется, совершенно зря, потому что Кастиэль преспокойно продолжает говорить.

— Тебе некомфортно. Все нормально, Дин. Я не обязан быть самым важным для тебя человеком. В твоей жизни куда больше людей. Кроме того, ты — это ты, твоей любви хватит на всех.

В конце концов, Дину приходится сглотнуть.

В конце концов, Дину приходится заговорить.

— Что именно ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь «какими бы ни были наши с тобой отношения»?

Пару секунд Кастиэль молчит — при этом он, разумеется, смотрит на Дина так, словно видит саму его душу.

— Я имею в виду, что хотел бы провести с тобой остаток жизни. Кажется, мы это уже обсудили.

— Ага, да, точно, — кивает Дин. Он не психует. Вообще ни разу. — Просто ты так говоришь, будто тебе все равно, будем мы навеки лучшими друзьями или...

— Супругами?

Дин не в состоянии произнести это слово вслух, так что просто кивает.

На мгновенье Кастиэль снова замолкает, будто обдумывая вопрос, а потом кивает.

— Так и есть.

Дин пялится.

Кастиэль пялится в ответ.

— Что?

Дин не может подобрать слов.

Кастиэль осторожно вытирает уголок рта, будто вся проблема в том, что у него на губах капля соуса.

Дин хватает пульт и выключает телевизор.

— Стой-ка, стой-ка, давай уточним. Знаешь, для ясности. Ты бы что — согласился стать моим мужем?

— Будут налоговые привилегии, — замечает Кастиэль.

— Кас, я тебя сейчас стукну нахрен!

— Ты расстроился. Я не совсем понимаю почему.

— О каком браке ты говоришь? О браке для друзей с налоговыми привилегиями или, не знаю, о нормальном браке по любви?

Кастиэль искоса поглядывает на него, а потом решительно выдает:

— Да.

Возможно, все дело в двух бутылках пива, осушенных на пустой желудок за десять минут, но Дин слишком ошеломлен и просто не в состоянии остановиться.

— И что же, ты собираешься разогнаться до того состояния, пока — я серьезно! — пока не влюбишься в меня?

— А, я понял, что сбило тебя с толку, — Кастиэль со вздохом откидывается на диван. — Нет, никакого разгона не будет.

— Ладно, потому что это просто...

— Я влюблен в тебя уже двенадцать лет.

Дин таращится на него, открыв рот.

Кастиэль возвращается к поеданию бургера.

— Ты что? — наконец, выдает Дин.

Не переставая жевать, Кастиэль указывает сначала на свое сердце, потом на Дина.

— Двенадцать лет, — произносит Дин.

Кастиэль кивает.

Дин смотрит на часы — понятия не имея зачем. Это не смарт-часы. Они даже день недели не показывают, не говоря уже про месяц и год. И вот Дин смотрит на них — абсолютно невидящим взглядом.

— Мы всего знакомы двенадцать лет.

Кастиэль продолжает кивать.

— Да ты, блядь, шутишь.

Кастиэль качает головой.

— Если тебя это утешит, нравился ты мне далеко не всегда.

Как ни странно, это и впрямь утешает.

После непродолжительной агонии в поисках подходящих слов Дин выдает:

— А сейчас я тебе нравлюсь?

Кастиэль снова кивает.

— В последние годы ты перестал вести себя как задница. Но меня начинает нервировать этот разговор.

— Начинает.

— Да.

Дин отставляет тарелку. Если прямо сейчас он возьмется за бургер, понадобится чудо, чтобы не задавиться первым же кусочком.

— А мы не можем просто... Иисусе, — Дин обводит взглядом свою гостиную, которую привык считать практически пещерой холостяка. — Черт побери.

Кастиэль вздыхает, как умеет только он — практически всем телом.

— Я был прав, что никогда тебе не говорил. Я думал, это очевидно.

— Я сейчас... Ладно. Ладно, — Дин пытается дышать. Он бы с удовольствием встал с дивана, но уверен, что тут же шлепнется физиономией вперед, потому что ноги у него ватные и, кажется, нехило трясутся.

— Можешь просто не обращать на это внимания, — предлагает Кастиэль. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что счастлив находиться рядом с тобой. Мне не нужен ни секс, ни романтика.

— Ты бы меня трахнул? Серьезно?

И без того глубокие морщины на лбу Кастиэля умудряются прорезаться еще отчетливей.

— Ты же в курсе собственной привлекательности, Дин.

— Вот же гребаный ад!

Кастиэль закатывает глаза, встает, забирая с собой тарелку.

— Если ты собираешься вести себя подобным образом...

— Стой-стой-стой-стой, — Дин хватает его за руку, подскакивая на диване, чтобы дотянуться. — Стой. Вернись.

Кастиэль садится — судя по всему, преисполнившись подозрения.

— Если бы мы встречались пять лет, с моей стороны разумно было бы сделать тебе предложение, — заключает Дин.

— Но мы не встречались.

— Мы вроде как встречались.

Кастиэль прищуривается.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

— Поставь тарелку.

— Зачем?

— Поставь тарелку и проглоти что там у тебя во рту.

Кастиэль ставит тарелку на стол. Жует, глотает, щедро запивает все пивом. Облизывает зубы и верхнюю губу. Отставляет пиво. Выжидающе смотрит на Дина.

Дин склоняется вперед.

Похоже на падение.

Кастиэль целует его в ответ.

— Вот черт, — произносит Дин, отстранившись.

Кас широко улыбается.

Будучи от природы придурком, Дин ухмыляется.

— Заткнись.

— Просто для ясности: это предложение? — уточняет Кастиэль, как будто это какая-то мелочь, как будто спрашивает просто из любопытства.

Во что вообще превратилась жизнь Дина, право слово.

Она потрясающая, это понятно, но еще совершенно безумная.

— Думаю, начнем с законного представителя и исполнителя завещания, на первый вечер хватит, — неторопливо откликается Дин. — Но знаешь, посмотрим, как пройдет остаток свидания.

Улыбаясь, Кастиэль берет тарелку и снова включает телевизор, как будто мир не сдвинулся только что со своей оси. Кастиэль попросту прислоняется к плечу Дина и удовлетворенно хмыкает, устраиваясь поудобнее — на всю оставшуюся жизнь.


End file.
